fanwork_sigmafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 25
Post Mashiro vs Kairi. Featured Duel: Keiichiro vs. "The Father" Turn 1: Father * Normal Summons "Psi-Blocker". * Activates "Second Sight". K's hand contains "Overload Teleporter", "Telepathic Power", "Serene Psychic Witch", "Emergency Teleport" and "Psychic Trigger". * "Psi-Blocker" blocks "Emergency Teleport". * Activates "D.D. Designator", banishing "Overload Teleporter". * Sets 2 cards. (hand 1) Turn 2: K * Draws "Pandaborg". * Sets 1 monster ("Serene Psychic Witch"). * Sets 2 cards ("Telepathic Power" and "Psychic Trigger"). (hand 2) * Father activates his face-down "Psychic Cyclone", guessing "Trap Card". He destroys K's "Psychic Trigger", drawing 1 card due to the correct guess. Turn 3: Father * "Psi-Blocker" blocks "Emergency Teleport". * Normal Summons "Psi-Crusher", declaring "Serene Psychic Witch". * Attacks and destroys K's Set "Serene Psychic Witch" with the effect of "Crusher" (K 4000 → 3500). prevents K from using his face-down "Telepathic Power" ** The effect of "Witch" activates, banishing "Esper Girl". * Attacks directly with "Psi-Blocker" (K 3500 → 2300). * Sets 1 card. (hand 1) Turn 4: K * Draws "Psychic Feel Zone" (hand contains this, "Pandaborg" and the sealed "Emergency Teleport"). * During his Standby Phase, "Witch" Special Summons his banished "Esper Girl". ** "Girl" banishes the top card of K's deck. * Normal Summons "Pandaborg". * Attacks and destroys "Psi-Blocker" with "Pandaborg" ("Father" 4000 → 3500). is all to prevent "The Father" from seeing the card he'll get with Girl's effect ** Father activates his face-down "Retrocognition", declaring "Psi-Crusher" and "Psi-Blocker". *** The effect of "Second Sight" ends. * Tunes "Pandaborg" and "Esper Girl" for "Lifestream Android". ** "Esper Girl" lets K add one unknown card to his hand. * Sets 1 card. (hand 2) * Thanks to "Retrocognition", "Psi-Blocker" returns to the field ("Father" 3500 → 4000). Turn 5: Father * Activates "Emergency Teleport", Special Summoning "Psi-Senser", who reveals K's hand. It contains "Emergency Teleport" and "Psychic Feel Zone". Father" is frustrated that K's Set the card he gained with Girl's effect, making him unable to "predict" what card it is * "Psi-Blocker" blocks "Emergency Teleport". * Activates "Psi-Fusion", declaring "Emergency Teleport". Since he's correct, he fuses "Psi-Senser" on his field and "Cyber Esper" on his Deck into "E.S.P - Extrasensorial Super Psychometer". * Activates the effect of "E.S.P.", declaring "Telepathic Power". It's correct, so K can't activate that card. ** Banishes "Senser" from his Graveyard to draw 1 card. * Attacks and destroys K's "Android" (K 3500 → 3050). * Attacks directly with "Blocker" and "Crusher" (K 3050 → 1850 → 650). ** Activates his face-down "Miracle Mind", returning "Android" to the Field and activating "Esperizer". mocks "The Father" for falling for his plan, unable to predict his card * Sets 1 card. Turn 6: K * Father activates "Mokusatsu". * K chooses to draw "A.I.tron". is unsure about activating "Mokusatsu"; if he does, A.I.tron's effect triggers, but at least he seals K's attack, and if he doesn't, he doesn't have to deal with a high-Level monster next turn ** Father ultimately chooses not to activate "Mokusatsu". ** The effect of "Android" activates (K 650 → 950). * Normal Summons "A.I.tron" and tunes it with "Android" for "Psychic Lifetrancer". ** The effect of "Android" activates (K 950 → 1750). ** The effect of "A.I.tron" activates, returning "Overload Teleporter" to his hand. * Activates the effect of "Lifetrancer", banishing "A.I.tron" (K 1750 → 2950). ** The effect of "A.I.tron" triggers, banishing "Overload Teleporter". *** The effect of "Overloard Teleporter" activates, banishing "Lifetrancer" (K 2950 → 4150). * Activates "Psychic Feel Zone", returning "A.I.tron" and "Overload Teleporter" to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Connection Android". ** "Lifetrancer" returns to the field. * Activates the effect of "Lifetrancer", banishing "Overload Teleporter" (K 4150 → 5350). ** The effect of "Overloard Teleporter" activates, targeting "Lifetrancer" (K 5350 → 6550). * Activates the effect of "Connection", returning "Lifetrancer" to the field (K 6550 → 7050). * Tunes "Connection" and "Lifetrancer" to Synchro Summon "E-TRAX 05". ** The effect of "Connection" lets K draw 3 cards. * Equips "E-TRAX" with "Psychic Blade", paying 2000 LP (ATK 2300 → 4300) (K 7050 → 5050). ** The effect of "E-TRAX" activates (ATK 4300 → 6300). ** Father activates "Bilocation", banishing "Blocker" and "Crusher". K attacked either of those, he'd OTK him; next turn, "The Father" thinks he could declare "E-TRAX" with "Psi-Crusher" to destroy him, but K corrects him explaining that E-TRAX's effect won't allow it * Equips "E-TRAX" with "Telekinetic Charging Cell". ** The effect of "E-TRAX" activates (ATK 6300 → 7300). does this very indifferently, while "The Father" was desperate, thinking he was able to survive, and completely loses it with this move * Attacks and destroys "E.S.P." with "E-TRAX" (Father 4000 → 0). Featured Cards